Siruis Gets Serious
by tooblondforu
Summary: Sirius is tired of the way Lily treats James and so he takes matters into his own hands...


"No Potter! For the last time, I will never, ever, go out with you!" Evans yelled shrilly.

"But Lily—"

"Evans!" she cried, "For the last time, you call me Evans and I call you Potter."

"Yes, I know but—"

"No buts Potter. I don't know how many times I have to tell you before it gets through your thick skull but I. Will. Never. Go out. With you. Ever! Not even if you were the last man on earth. Now, please, just leave me alone!"

"Sorry," James muttered as he sulked his way over to me.

"Tough luck, mate," I said, clapping him on the back. James did not even look at me; he only had eyes for _her_. I sighed. "Look, Prongs, it's been seven years, don't you think it's time to get over her?" I asked for what must have been the millionth time. James continued to say nothing. "Prongs?" I asked worriedly; he always answered my question with a 'shut the hell up Pads,' or, on occasion, something with more colorful language.

"Am I really that awful, Padfoot? Am I truly such a horrible human being to justify such hatred? What can I do, Pads? How can I make her see I've changed? And for her! I've done everything I can think of. I've given her everything; I don't know what else I can give her. How much more can I change before she notices? Padfoot, what do you do when the person you love more than your entire being refuses to see you? What do I do, Pads?"

Before I could tell him there was nothing more he could do, James walked away and up to the boy's dormitories. My anger boiled as I watched Evan laughing with her best friend Jones, while my best friend's heart had just been stomped on, torched, chewed up, spit out, and crushed. It wasn't fair. James was the most amazing person I knew, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for. At James' dejected look, my hatred for the red head grew more than I ever thought possible, and before I knew what I was doing, I was standing next to Evans and turning her around.

"What do you want, Black?" she spat.

"We need to talk…in private," I whisper.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you," she huffed as she turned back to Jones.

"Well, Evans, I have _loads_ to say to you. Now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, your decision." I shrug.

Evans turned back around with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever you have to say you can tell me here." She motioned around the room.

"Fine, the hard way then. Lily Evans, you are a cold, heartless, selfish, self-centered, evil, bitch."

"Excuse me?" Evans yelled.

"Look, I really think we should talk somewhere more private," I said, gesturing to the crowd of people gathering around.

"Fine." She said shortly as she leads the way out of the Gryffindor common room and into an empty classroom.

"How dare you call me—"

"Yes, I dare call you exactly what you are. Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" I questioned.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Lily retorted.

I snorted. "We aren't talking about me Evans; we're talking about you and your black heart."

"Who are you to tell me I'm evil? What have I ever done to deserve such censure?"

"You crush my best mates heart every chance you get!" I yelled in fury.

"Psh! Potter doesn't have a heart—"

"Shut up, Evans," I snapped. "Don't you dare talk that way about James to me! You don't realize just how big of an effect your words have on him, do you?"

"Potter's head is so big I'm sure nothing I can say could ever deflate it."

"Are you really that cold-hearted, or are you just stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid, Black!"

"Maybe you're a bit of both?"

"Who are you," Evans shouted, taking a step closer to me so we are chest-to-chest, "to criticize me?"

"Who are you to hurt James?"

"I…" Evans faltered but then regains her composer, "I already told you, Potter could care less what I say to him; I'm just a game."

I snort. "You don't know James at all, do you? What do you have against him?"

"He's arrogant. Always playing with that stupid snitch or ruffling his hair. He's a bully, always pranking and hexing innocent people for fun! He has no regard for rules! He's irresponsible, and a playboy. He has no regard for other's feelings! He's always making girls cry, everyone treats him like he's a God just because he plays quidditch and is a Marauder, he thinks of me as just some toy that he needs to possess. Do you want to be treated like a toy, Black? "

Okay, I had to admit those were some pretty good reasons, but I could also dispute them all without any effort. "Okay Evan's, what if I told you I could dispute every single one of your claims?" I asked.

Evans' raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Not possible."

"Maybe, but if I do you have to give James a chance. If I can't than I'll make sure James gives up on you for good."

Evans' licked her lips; a habit, James' told me, she did when nervous. "Okay deal, but giving him a chance doesn't mean I'll go out with him."

"Fine," I replied. Truthfully I didn't want Prongs to date the redhead but I'd do anything to make Prongs happy. "Here goes nothing. Okay, so, maybe the first five years he was a bit arrogant." Evans snorted. "Okay, a lot, but he's changed." Evans' snorted again and I had the overwhelming need to reach out and slap her. " Okay Ms. Smartypants, tell me," I growled, "the last time James' showed off with that stupid snitch?

Evans blinked. "I…I don't know?"

"The last day was the day you and Snivellus stopped being friends. As for James ruffling his hair," I chuckled fondly, "he doesn't do it to look cool. He does it when he's nervous. Actually, he picked it up from his father. Also, he doesn't do it much anymore, except when he's around you."

"Why would he be nervous around me, Black?" she asked rudely.

"Gee, I wonder." I couldn't help but roll his eyes. Really, if she was the smartest witch in their year they were all screwed.

"Fine, just move on with your list," she pressed.

"Okay, where were we…ah, yes, when was the last time he pranked someone? When was the last time he cursed anyone just for the hell of it?"

"You still do pranks," Evan's offered, albeit more quietly than before.

"Yes, but those are funny, Evans, and never intended towards anyone but the Slytherins, and really, do they even count as people?" I asked. Evans glared but I persisted. "He does follow the rules now, believe me, it's bloody awful. He's been such a good Head boy this year it makes me want to puke."

"But he's—"

"Evans, has James ever missed a Head's meeting or patrol? Has he ever groaned about his duties? Has he ever let kids skive off? Because, if he has, I'm going to kill him since he won't let his best friend get away with snogging in the astronomy tower. I mean, really, what kind of rule is that?"

"Black!"

"Right, sorry, off topic. Anyways, Prongs has been nothing but responsible this year."

"That's…true, I guess."

"James has never been, and never will be, a 'playboy.' I mean, really Evans, do you believe every rumor you hear? I'm not even as big of a playboy as they play me off to me." Evans' snorted again, really, it's just unattractive! "I'm serious! You don't have to believe me, but I know for a fact Prongs has only had four girlfriends, and they only ever lasted for less than a month because he was pining after a certain someone! How many boyfriends have you had, Evans?"

"Six," she said defensively.

"See, you've gone out with more people than James and yet he's the 'playboy?'"

"Yeah, but I've never….I mean he's…you know," Evans stuttered, a blush covering her cheeks.

I shrugged. "Neither has James, don't believe everything you hear Evans."

"I don't," she said defensively.

"Now, onto his having no regard for others feelings. That's a load of crock. James is one of the bravest, selfless people I know. He would do anything for me, Moony and Wormtail , and you," I added bitterly. "James is loyal to his friends, he would never betray any of us and we know he always has our backs. Hell, he took me in knowing what my family is. Took Wormtail in knowing how cowardly he is, and took Moony in even knowing…he liked rules," I finished lamely. "Every time he sees a first year crying out of homesickness, he takes them aside and jokes with them until they laugh. He helps other students with their studies. He's well liked by everyone, but you. Even the girls he makes cry love him. They cry not because he's mean, but because he turns them down. Is he supposed to go out with every girl that throws themselves at us?"

"That's not…I mean…" she faltered.

"Now what was next?" I racked my brain. "Oh yeah, the way people treat him like a 'God.' How is that Prongs' fault? James loves Quidditch, not because it makes everyone love him, but because it's the best sport in the world! And he's a Marauder because, as I've previously stated Evans, he'd never betray his friends. Why are you punishing him for others misconceptions? So what if they look up to us? Is that really our fault? We can't change the way people feel about us anymore than you and I can change our hatred for each other."

"I guess you're right," she permitted.

"And last but not least, he treats you like a toy? Please explain how James pining after you for seven years, being madly crazy in love with you for three years, is him treating you like a toy. I mean, yeah, he went about it the wrong way for the first five years, but that's how boys show they like you. By teasing, by doing anything possible to get your attention. But he respects you. Do you think he would be a good Head Boy for anyone else? He makes you laugh when you're mad, he holds you when you cry, he would do anything for you. And yet, he's nothing to you. "

Evans crossed her arms and glared, but said nothing. I thought it was an improvement; her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me.

"And do you know why Prongs has changed? Do you know why he has altered himself so completely? For you! A cold, selfish, heartless, bitch who couldn't give a rats ass about him. A 'girl' so blinded by hatred she can't see the change that everyone, even Dumbledore, can see! James would give up anything for you; he already has given so much. And what does he get for it? Endless heartbreak and shouting matches, because you can't swallow you're pride and say what everyone else has known for years. That you love James just as much as he loves you."

"No I don't!" she screeched. Literally, screeched; what is she, an owl?

"Fine. You don't Evans," I sneered.

"Why are you doing this, Black?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Did Potter set you up to this?"

I blanched; I could never take girls crying, even if it were Evans. "No, of course not! He would kill me if he knew I was talking to perfect Lily Evans. It's disgusting the way he sees you. Even after how horrible you are to him, you're still perfect."

Evans stopped her tears, thankfully, but she still said nothing.

"Fine, I guess I didn't convince you." I sighed. And, although I was slightly relieved for myself, I was more miserable that I failed my best friend. "I'll try to convince James to get over you again," I said as I turned to walk back to Gryffindor tower.

"NO!" Evans shouted.

"Come again?"

"I mean…you don't have to, Black. I…let me think about it and then I'll get back to you. But don't talk to James," she whispered. I nodded, but said nothing as I silently returned to my dorm room leaving Evans to herself.

The next morning…

"SIRIUS! PADFOOT!" I awoke with a start, with James jumping on my bed. "Guess what!" he shouted.

"What Prongs?" I asked sleepily.

"Lily Evans asked me out! She said how truly sorry she was for hurting me yesterday! And that she could see how much I changed! And that she would love nothing more than to go to Hogsmeade with me! Someone punch me, I'm dreaming!" I did so. "OW Pads! It's just an expression," he said, massaging his arm.

"Yeah, well, that's for waking me up," I grumbled.

"Come on Pads, you have to be more happy than that! This is the best thing that has ever happened, ever!" And I couldn't help but smile. Because, even though I hated Lily Evans, she made Prongs happy, and that's all that mattered to me.


End file.
